<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She-Ra Musical (High School AU) by somuchchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779732">She-Ra Musical (High School AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchchaos/pseuds/somuchchaos'>somuchchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Beauty and the Beast, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Musical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchchaos/pseuds/somuchchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't like a musical highschool of She-Ra, just a quick note</p><p> </p><p>The drama club of Etheria High has been, well...non existent. Until one day in the second week of high school, an audition poster for the musical "Beauty and the Beast" appears. Some students chose to ignore it, but some chose to sign up, including two ex friends. And while not much is known about the director, they seem to be playing everyone like a violin...</p><p>All She-Ra characters belong to Noelle Stevenson, Netflix, and Dreamworks. All credit goes to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She-Ra Musical (High School AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have this story on my wattpad, in case you wanted to read it there too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It just appeared one day. And no one knew why or how.</p><p>This lone audition poster hanging outside the door of the auditorium. For the drama club's new musical, 'Beauty and the Beast".</p><p>"Do you not see this, Mermista!?" Seahawk exclaimed, shoving Mermista closer to the poster. Mermista, rolled her eyes for what felt like the 100th time in the span of 5 minutes. "Yes, I see that random audition poster, it looks like someone made it in Photoshop with the help of 3rd grader." She groaned. "But do you know what that means!?" Seahawk cried. Mermista shook her head. "Seahawk, I do believe you need to calm down, your energy is not appropriate on school grounds." Mermistas friend, Perfuma gently explained, keeping her voice low and soothing. "Oh but Perfuma, I cannot contain myself!" Seahawk dramatically announced. "For this school and the gods above have heard my pleas and have decided to do..." He paused, looking over to Frosta, Perfuma's freshman friend, who was standing next to her with her arms crossed. "Frosta, if you may give me a drum roll please." He ordered. Frosta scoffed but patted her hands against her knees making a drum roll. Seahawk grinned and stood up, tall and proud. He pointed a finger to the sky and with great gusto, declared, "A MUSICAL!"</p><p>Perfuma cringed at the volume of Seahawks voice, while Mermista pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering how on Earth she was friends with this man. "Okay, we get it," Frosta said. "But is there a reason why you dragged us here, during lunch no less, to show us a stupid drama club poster, which, may I add," Frosta breathed in for a second before continuing, "Has not done a show at all in over 35 years because the school decided to place their bets on sports?" The hallway was silent as the words sunk into the group. But Seahawk shook his head and patted Frostas head which in turn made her hiss. "Oh my dear young sweet child. Don't you get it?" he laughed. "NO I DON'T, BUT PLEASE EXPLAIN SO I CAN GO BACK TO EATING!" Frosta screamed. "Frosta! Volume!" Perfuma hissed. Frosta grunted and glared at Seahawk.</p><p>"The reason is, I wanted to show you guys, is that I wanted you all to sign up with me. These past few years in this high school have been lacking...pizzazz. And I know the rest of the student body won't approach this poster with a yardstick even if forced to." He paused. "I'm sorry if it feels like I dragged you all here for no reason and that I seemed to be overly excited for this." He apologized. The group was silent. Until they heard the scratching of a pen on paper behind them. Seahawk, Frosta, and Perfuma turned towards the sound. Mermista was signing her name at the top of the list. She dropped the attached string pen as it clanked on the wall and looked up at her friends.</p><p>"Screw it, I'm joining." Was all she said. Seahawk gasped and started to squeal. Mermista groaned. "Please don't make a big deal out of it." She begged as she walked back to the lunchroom. Frosta walked over to the poster and signed her name as well. "I'll go, besides, I got nothing better to do anyways." she said, following Mermista back to the lunchroom. Perfuma smiled and also added her name to the list. "But in future reference Seahawk, please keep your voice down." she said, giving him a small grin before heading off. Seahawk quietly squealed before excitedly adding his name. "They shall see my name in lights!" he whispered. And then he followed the girls back to the lunchroom.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>As the day progressed, more students passed by the poster. Some ignored it and went on with their day. Other students, on the other hand...</p><p>"Holy shit, I can't believe this school really done it." Lonnie snickered, signing her name onto the list. Kyle and Rogelio stood behind her, also ready to sign their names as well. "So, we're doing this because...?" Kyle asked. Lonnie grinned. "Because this just seems so stupid! And it'll be funny." She laughed. Kyle looked to Rogelio for a better answer, who just shrugged and grumbled something incoherent.</p><p>"Wow, so they decide that they're gonna bring back the drama club after 35 years, and this is the show they decided to put on first?" Tallstar scoffed. "Oh come on, Tallstar!" Starla beamed, putting her name onto the list. "It could be fun!" Tallstar looked over at Jewelstar, who nodded in agreement. She sighed. "So I'm alone on this?" she asked herself. No response. "Dammit, fine, I'll sign up."</p><p>"Oh, Beauty and the Beast? That seems amazing!" Spinnerella said. Netossa, on the other hand, seemed skeptical. "I don't know. This seems a bit too ambitious for this school." she said. "Oh come on dear." Spinnerella giggled. "It could be fun, and we'll be together." she cooed. Netossa blushed. "Fine, but only for you, Spinny." she sarcastically groaned. "Love you too." Spinnerella laughed.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>"Glimmer, do you see this?" Bow exclaimed, pointing towards the audition poster. Both he and Glimmer were waiting for Adora to finish talking to the coach of the basketball team and they were standing outside the auditorium door. Glimmer glanced over at the poster. "Yes, Bow. I see a piece of paper hanging on the wall." she said dryly. "Glimmer, you know what I mean." Bow laughed. Glimmer frowned. "Look, Bow, I know what you're gonna say, and as much as I would agree with you, I feel like we both wouldn't have time in our schedules to do this." Glimmer explained. Bow frowned and gave Glimmer the sad eyes. "But Glimmer, we never do anything fun like this anymore...we could take a break from the student council and just do some... I don't know, acting!" He whimpered. Glimmer sighed. "Alright Bow, but this is the only time I'll fall for the sad eyes." She went up to the poster and added her name to the list of auditioners. Bow grinned, as he in turn wrote his name under Glimmer's. The two continued to wait for their friend. Adora had been talking to the coach to get some time off due to some... recent events that have left her completely emotionally and physically exhausted.  Finally, the coach had nodded and patted Adora's shoulder, with a gentle smile. Adora weakly smiled back and quickly made her way out the door. And just as Adora was making it over to her friends. </p><p>"Hey Glimmer!" a voice called coming through the hallway. Glimmer turned around and saw Scorpia, accompanied by Catra. 'Oh jeez, why is she here?' Glimmer cringed internally. "Hey Sparkles." Catra purred, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "What are you guys up to?" Scorpia asked. "Oh we're just waiting for-" "Me." Adora said stiffly, crossing her arms as she and Catra locked eyes with each other. "Hey Adora." Catra purred, giving her a devilish smirk. "Why are you here, Catra?" Glimmer asked, giving Catra the death glare. "Aw, relax Sparkles, I'm not here for you." Catra giggled. She pointed over to the audition sign up sheet. "I'm here because Scorpia wanted to the show." Bow gasped and grinned. "Good for you Scorpia, I'm sure you're gonna do great!" Bow beamed. Scorpia chuckled and smiled. "Aw, thanks Bow. It's my first time, but I'm open to try it. Besides, I heard an old friend of mine is running the lights this year, and I wanted to reconnect." She said. Catra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that." She said curtly. Scorpia frowned and awkwardly shifted her weight. "Wait, the school is doing a show this year?" Adora asked. Catra snickered. "Yeah," Scorpia answered, ignoring Catra. "I think someone pulled some strings in order for the theater department to do something for once." </p><p>"Well, anyways, it was nice talking to you losers but we need to go." Catra said, grabbing Scorpia's arm forcibly. "But I still need to sign up." Scorpia stuttered. "DO IT THEN!" Catra snapped. There was an awkward pause between the group as Scorpia, a bit shaken signed her name on the list. Catra tapped her foot impatiently. "Let's go." Catra growled, starting to walk away. Scorpia followed, her head down and shaking a bit. </p><p>"Poor Scorpia." Bow whispered. Glimmer nodded. Adora, on the other hand, was visibly seething. "She has no right, to push someone around like that." Adora snapped. Bow placed a hand on Adora's shoulder to calm her. The three friends were silent for a moment as Adora tried to collect herself. Suddenly, Glimmer facepalmed. "Dangit, I forgot my purse in my Bio class." She said. "Want me to go get it for you?" Bow asked, at the ready. "Or...you can come get it with me?" Glimmer suggested, faintly blushing. Bow blushed a bit in return. "Sure." He turned to Adora. "You wanna come with us?" He asked. Adora shook her head. "You guys go on ahead. I need to grab stuff from my gym locker anyways." She said. The other two nodded and headed off. Adora then headed into the gym. </p><p>____________________________</p><p>Catra was in the gym, pacing. Her mind has been spiraling for the past couple of days, and she didn't know why. As she paced, she jumped up on the balance beam, almost unaware. She started to do an old routine she had done when she was at least 10 or 12 years old, quietly humming to herself. Suddenly, there was a screech on the gym floor and Catra lost her balance but somehow landed on her feet. She turned and saw Adora staring right back at her with her gym bag in clutch. "What do you want?" Catra asked bitterly. Adora started to stammer. "I-I was just trying to get my uh, um, my gym bag, and uh..." Adora really wasn't the best with words. Catra giggled a bit, a giggle that almost held no malice behind it, for the first time in years. Adora smiled. "You were doing your old gymnastics routine." Catra froze. "You-you remember that?" She asked. Adora nodded. "Of course I do, you were so excited! You talked about it for weeks on end." Adora laughed. Catra smiled softly. "Remember when you drove with me to the recital and we blasted Taylor Swift on the iPod?" Catra asked. Adora wheezed laughed. "I remember that! I had the biggest crush on her. I was also a pretty terrible singer." Catra laughed. "Yeah, you were basically screaming the lyrics to You Belong With Me." Catra said. The two girls went and  sat on the bleachers, both still giggling over the memories. Catra then stopped and frowned. "We were such good friends..." She whispered. Adora stopped and looked at Catra. </p><p>"Yeah." was all Adora could muster. Catra then got up. "But that's all back then." She stated. "But when you left me-" "Catra." Adora interjected with a stone cold face." </p><p>"No really Adora, when you left me, I think it was a sign. You were holding me down. You leaving was the best thing that could've happened to me." Catra said. "Catra I didn't leave you." Adora started. "We just grew apart-" "Don't give me that crap speech!" Catra yelled. Thank God the gym room was empty except for the two. "You refuse to accept that you left me! It's your fault that I'm like this!" That was the straw the broke the camels back. Rarely Adora used her size and strength for intimidation purposes, since she was rarely angry. But right now, all Adora could see was red. "Me? I made you like this? No, you're wrong! When we first started high school, you wouldn't let me talk to other people you deemed weren't 'worthy of being in our friend group'. So when I started talking to Glimmer and Bow, you stopped talking to me. Then, you befriended Scropia, a sweet girl that you treat like crap, who sees you as her best and valued friend. And you made me seem like I was the bad guy to her. She said that you, 'found a better friend, a true friend'. After all my attempts to talk to you freshmen year, I gave up, and you say to me that I made you a miserable person? No Catra, it was you! You only have yourself to blame! Not everything can be about you!" Adora's screams echoed across the empty gym. Adora huffed, hoisted her gym bag over her shoulder and stomped off. Catra stood there, arms crossed as if the whole thing didn't effect her, but in reality, she was shaking. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She growled. </p><p>______________________</p><p>"Hey Adora! Sorry we took so long, we just-" Glimmer paused as she saw Adora, scribbling furiously on the sign up sheet. "Um, should we ask or...?" Bow whispered. Glimmer shook her head. "She'll burn herself out, come on." Glimmer motioned for both Bow and Adora to follow her. Adora, still a bit peeved, followed, with Bow close behind. </p><p>_____________________</p><p>"Hey wildcat!" Scorpia called into the gym. Catra came out, without a word to Scorpia. She made her way to the sign up sheet and added her name. "*Gasp* Catra! I didn't know you did acting!" Scorpia beamed. "Shut up." Catra grumbled. And with that, she left. Scorpia, shrugged it off because what else could she do,  and quickly followed behind her.</p><p>____________________</p><p>Unbeknownst to the students, especially Adora and Catra, a figure was watching within the shadows...</p><p>END OF PROLOGUE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I y'all, thanks for reading! I started writing this story around November of 2019. It's 2020. Yeah, that's how long this thing is taking me. This is one of my most ambitious fanfics yet because I had a full vision of what was going to happen. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and hopefully I can post the first chapter within this year :,).</p><p>Later y'all!</p><p>~ Chaos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>